You Belong with Me
by upchitzcreek
Summary: What I would what to happen at the ball. DS related.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After seeing the promo for the new Gossip Girl episode this idea came into my mind. Hope you all like it and Reviews are appreciated greatly :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Serena stormed into her bedroom just throwing her dress on the floor. It was totally ruined. The annual Snow Flake Ball meant everything to couples. You got to show your significant other off, but Serena didn't feel so excited. This was the first place that she and Aaron would get to go to as a real couple and her dress was all wrong. Nothing started out smooth for them. She was pretending to be someone she wasn't in fear that Aaron wouldn't love her. She placed herself at this point where she didn't even recognize who she was. She feared getting back to her old ways and just becoming one big blur to everyone.

"I called the seamstress and she's on her way." Blair said in a reassuring tone. "She'll fix this."

"How did you know Chuck was the one?" Serena pulled at her dress. She feared she'd regret asking the question.

"Seriously?" Blair paused before she continued. She didn't understand where Serena was coming from. "He gave me this feeling inside that I can't explain. I feel reassured that he would never hurt me. I can see a future with him. I know that sounds gushy and sappy." Blair had a sudden glow.

"No, it sounds romantic. You two are lucky." Serena replied. She slipped into a deep gaze, continuing to pull at the ripped dress. She realized that she didn't always feel reassured with Aaron. She had to compete with a few girls just to get them to be exclusive. She would have to fight a lot harder for love.

"We'll we should get ready. I hate being late." Blair quickly changed the subject.

It was just like prom. The UES always knew how to throw parities. They made sure they were the events of the season and always talked about. A party wasn't a party unless you spent almost millions on everything. Even if you didn't throw the party, you had to have the newest everything. You had to keep outdoing everyone. You'd think it would get tiring after a while. It became a sport to these people. Channel this Dior that. You were drowning in designers.

Serena and Blair made sure they looked amazing. They got their hair and nails done. Facials followed by light makeup. It was everything a girl wanted. To be pampered like the princess she was, but Serena just wasn't excited.

Blair played with the ends of her hair as Serena slipped on her dress. She pushed he hair away from her face and looked straight into the mirror. She looked beautiful but she didn't feel it. She tried to call Aaron before leaving with Blair. It went straight to voice mail. She didn't bother leaving a message since she would see him in a matter of an hour. She opened the bathroom door and went straight down towards the limo. The car ride was silent as Serena stared out the window.

"Hey, beautiful." Aaron pulled Serena out of the car. "Shall we go in?"

They walked into the hall of the Palace hotel. It was perfectly decorated. It was amazing, and anyone would be in awe. Serena eyes scaled the room towards her table. Her mom and Erik were sitting there. They were laughing and having a good time. The first dance of the night came on. It was the couples dance.

"Wanna dance?" Serena said as she bit her lip.

"If you want to than sure." Aaron took his hands out of his pocket.

Flashbacks of her mom's wedding arose for Serena. The heartbreak she felt. Then she thought of the ball when her grandma was in town. Dan came back for her. Serena shook her head to stop the memories for flooding her. She couldn't be thinking those thoughts now, not while with another guy. She couldn't put herself back in that place. She felt torn. The song ended and some couples left the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" Dan popped in.

"Thats not a good idea." Aaron said in a pissed tone.

"Dances are kinda our thing."

"Aaron it's one dance, chill out." Serena rolled her eyes.

She grabbed Dan's hand and moved across the floor. She wanted to be out of Aaron's view. He had a right to be jealous, but he took it too far. She avoided looking into Dan's eyes for awhile. She always got lost in them. Dan put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He murmured "I don't bite."

Serena just laughed it off. Suddenly she felt the ground shake. The plates on the table were falling. The doors flew open with a gush of wind. You saw the doors being ripped apart. You saw people running into the nearest safe place. Dan pushed Serena under a table. The floor began to crumble as the tornado hit. The beautiful Place was no more. Debris and wood covered everything. There was no visible sign of life. Everyone was buried underneath the disastrous mess. Tragedy at its finest.

Dan pushed the metal pipe away from his leg. He dug through broken glass and wood to find Serena.

"Serena are you okay?" Dan wiped her face with a cloth.

"Now I am." Serena grabbed his arm.

"We'll find your mom and brother. Everything will be okay."

There was that reassurance. That feeling that she was loved. His leg was bleeding and broken yet he was more worried about her. She knew her heart would always be with Dan.

"Dan if we die here....I'm glad my last moments were with you." Serena began to cry. Tears rolled down her face and clear the dirty residue of mud and dust.

"Don't think like that okay." Dan rubbed Serena's shoulders. "I'm not going to let the night end with a pretty girl crying."

"I love you."

"What?" Dan turned around to face Serena.

"Dan I'm fooling myself thinking that I'm over you. Your the love of my life. I need you to know that." The tears were coming down in a steady stream. She wiped her face with a ripped piece of her dress.

"I know this isn't the best time but I told you so." Dan laughed.

"I'm pouring my heart out and your cracking jokes?" Serena laughed but felt a sharp pain.

"I want you to tell me you love me when we're not trapped." Dan's eyes focused on Serena.

There was a sudden quietness. Serena pulled Dan in and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other on her chin. She moved slowly so she wouldn't cause Dan pain. She inched closer to him. In that moment despite the disaster, she felt at peace. He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulders and waited for anyone to come find them.

"What happens when we leave here?" Dan broke the silence.

"There is no leaving here Dan. We're trapped and your hurt." Serena didn't feel like talking. "But if we do manage to be saved, than yes I'll tell him."

"I mean are you going to tell Aaron you love me and we kissed?"

There was light breaking through the cracks. They heard faint voices in the distance. Ripping away at the debris was Rufus and Lily. They had come to rescue their children. It took a half an hour to pull them out. Serena had complained about her dress before, but now it was full of blood and dirt. She took Rufus' hand as he pulled her out. Serena and Dan just stared at each other as they saw a body being carried away on the stretcher. They had no idea who it was.

"Serena, there's being a horrible accident. He's dead."

Serena thought she meant the tornado, but Lily looked straight outside to find a crushed car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know its taking me forever to update anything but I have so many ideas just no effort to write it. I'll try to update the stories I have now before making new ones. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Serena felt a chill up her spine. She laid there on the floor with everyone gazing at her. She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes. When she awoke, there was no ripped decorations and cut up floors. There was no disaster or panic. Just thousands of people standing in front of her.

"Serena." Lily rubbed her daughters arm. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mom, what happened?"

"She probably fainted." Aaron shook his head."

"Thank you captain obvious." Dan said smugly.

The first thing Serena witnessed was fighting. She felt partially to blame for Aaron and Dan's feud. The air got thick and tight. The glares told a story all of their own. Aaron grabbed Serena's arm and helped her up. He kissed her forehead and walked her over to a table. Dan wanted to knock that look off of his face. Lily realized things wouldn't get better with Dan and Aaron both around Serena.

"I think you should go." Lily shook her head.

"I get it. You hate me for still loving her."

"No. I respect you. That's why before you do something stupid, and let Aaron win, you should go."

Dan knew Lily was right. He'd do something stupid and macho, and let Aaron win Serena. He'd have to lay low for a bit and let Aaron and Serena fizzle on their own. He walked passed her table an just nodded. Serena smiled and played with the ends of her hair.

"I don't like him." Aaron said handing Serena aspirin

"Aaron stop." Serena began to feel blood rush to her head.

"What Serena! Clearly he's not over you."

"We were each others first loves. You don't get over that." Serena felt like she was defending Dan now.

"Are you over him?" Aaron burrowed his face near Serena's. "Tell me I can handle it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care for you Serena." Aaron parted his lips. "I don't want you making a mistake."

"What mistake?"

"Letting yourself fall for him again. It's not worth it."

In a split second Serena's world crashed. Here is a guy she gave up Dan for. Begging her to stay with him and not make a mistake. Dan would never beg her to stay if she loved someone else. That would be hanging on to false hope. Maybe that's all this was, false hope. Denying herself of being with Dan so she could prove something bigger.

"Maybe, it is worth it."

Serena release her hand from his and walked off. She didn't know where to go first she just knew she had to leave.

* * *

Serena knocked on Dan's door. In her gut she was hoping he didn't answer because she had no clue what to say. She twisted her dress in anticipation. After three knocks she walked away. She made it down the steps only to bump into Dan.

"Hey. How are you feeling."

"Dizzy, but good. Can we talk?"

Dan nodded and opened the door. He got Serena some water and crackers.

"I broke up with Aaron." Serena was eager.

"Ok."

"That's it, ok. No happy dance." Serena giggled.

"Serena if you feel that you did the right thing I'm happy." He didn't look her in the eyes.

"You're the worst ever."

"It's just. I want you so bad, but I can't." You could see the pure expression of pain on Dan's face.

"You can't what?" Her smile slowly faded.

"Rush into this again. I love you, but you never said it back."

"I told you a thousand times I love you." Serena felt a piece of her heart break.

"You made me say why though. You made me list why and how I love you, but you didn't reciprocate." Dan had to be honest.

"You're pushing me away?" Serena questioned as her eyes sank.

"No. I'm holding on." Dan paused. "We made so many mistakes before, I just want to give you what you deserve."

Serena was in awe. She was angry that Dan wasn't making this easy. They could finally get back together and he was pulling this. She wanted to yell and scream. Instead she gave in. Serena picked up a pad and pencil. She started jotting down ideas of what to say. They were just little words and memories.

"If this is what it taks fine"

"It has to come from the heart." Dan took the pad away.

Serena picked up her things and left. She was so frustrated. She never expected it to be like this. So hard to get Dan back. Instead of taking a cab to Blair's to talk with her, she decided to walk out her anger. Clear her mind and think of what to say. She saw couples walking in the park and holding hands. Why couldn't it be that easy? You like/love each other, boom you're together. Things could never be simple. She yearned for something poetic to pop into her head.

She headed over to the loft with whatever she could come up with. Her hand clutched the door as she stormed in. Dan sat there reading a magazine. He looked up and saw Serena just standing there.

"I'm not good with words, but I'll try to tell you how I feel. The way you hold me makes me feel safe. The wa you look at me scares me, but in a good way. You're sarcastic and broody. You think you're always right, but I love that you never make me feel stupid or low. You scared to smile, but when you do it lights up my day. This is no where near enough but it's how I feel."

"It's more than enough."

Dan pulled Serena in for a kiss. She dropped her bag and they fell to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan just let Serena lay in his arms all night. He had let her go once, he wasn't going to let her slip away again. At first when he asked her to list why she loved him, he felt pushy. When Serena walked out he thought he surely went too far, but he needed to know. He needed to know that, Serena felt all these things. It could have been just two simple things, but he still had to know. When she came into that room and poured her heart out, it was so worth it. To know that Serena wanted this as much as he did.

"You know it's creepy when you watch people sleep." Serena blurted out in her half awake state.

"I was looking out the window, your head is just in the way."

"Oh stop."

"Fine don't believe me, you won't get waffles then." Dan stuck his tongue out at quickly kissed him and pushed herself on top of him. She pushed her hair behind her ears as Dan grabbed her neck.

"We can't."

"And why not?"

"My dad and sister are in the next room. Talk about gross."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Dan put his finger over his lip. Serena lowered her voice as Dan peeked out his door. Rufus was in the kitchen making waffles and Jenny was drawing. He noticed there was four plates set at the table. He feared that his dad knew Serena slept over. That was his one rule. Serena can't sleep her, and if she did Dan had to take the couch.

"It seems our cover has been blown." Dan whispered.

Serena's eyes grew wider. She told Dan to go outside and act like nothing was up. He set up a fake bed on the floor to create the image that he slept there. He made his way out of the room. He stood in the middle of the kitchen scratching his head.

"I smell waffles."

"Oh Dan didn't think you were getting up, Jenny set a fifth plate."

"Why so many plates?"

"We're having Lily and Erik over. There are some things we have to discuss." Rufus made a third batch. "Can't find Serena though."

"Oh she slept here." Dan paused. "Her and Aaron had a fight and she didn't want to face Lily."

"Aw my brother, the prince." Jenny rolled her eyes.

Dan gave her a glare. "She pretty out of it, I'll wake her."

Dan ran back to his room and flung the door. He almost slipped on the blanket he put on the floor. He caught his bearings.

"Your family is coming."

"What?"

"My dad decided to play let's get along."

"Do you think he knows about last night?"

"He knows you slept here but nothing else."

They slowly emerged from the room and saw everyone at the table. They felt like they were being watched, like their every move was judged. They grabbed a plate and sat silently.

"So how was your night?" Lily blurted.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"That's creepy." Erik laughed.

"We wanted to share some news with you." Lily cut her waffles into tiny pieces, as if to make them disappear.

"Well I was kinda wrecked, so I decided to talk with Dan."

"It's fine. You're always welcome Serena." Rufus smiled.

"Okay what is going on?" Dan threw his fork down. Normally you hate Serena here, now you're all peachy?"

"Well, you two have been through alot."

"Besides you two need to lean on each other."

Lily and Rufus both paused. They looked at each other and smiled. Everyone knew what was happening next. It was the huge elephant in the room. That taboo no one dare mention.

"We're getting married." Lily exclaimed.

The kids were silent. The had speechless pained looks. A cross for what the hell? to honestly? It was too much for the moment.

"Yay?" Jenny replied.

"It's just so soon. Bart just died."

"Well me and Rufus have been in love forever. It's our time now."

Serena pushed the table in and left. She was so mad. Lily knew that she wanted Dan back and this would make things harder. Dan dropped his utensils and followed Serena. At first he didn't even say words. He just held her. He rocked her in his arms, as if he was holding the world. She looked up and glared.

"It's our time Dan, not theirs."

"I know."

"Being step siblings won't make us easy."

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Dan kissed her forehead and continued to rock her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan stood in the kitchen unsure of what to do. Should he talk to his dad about things? But by doing that it would ruin his happiness with Lily. He wanted to put doubt in his dad's mind but felt that was a little mean. Serena wanted to go off on them right then and there. She wanted them to know the pain she felt every time her and Dan wanted to be together, that they always ruined it. Of course Rufus and Lily never planned this, but it felt like they were taking away from Dan and Serena.

Dan brought in the tray and breakfast and placed in on the dresser.

"Morning." Dan kissed Serena's arm.

"Tell me it was all a bad dream."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"It was sweet of you to make me breakfast but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

"I'll be like Gandhi. Won't eat until we're together again." Serena laughed lightly.

"Well, then.....it may be awhile."

"I have an idea. Why don't I talk to your dad and you talk to my mom. This way we won't yell since it's the other's parent."

"That sounds..interesting."

It has to work Dan, it has to."

Serena opened her eyes up wide and smiled. She hadn't smiled in a long time. If that's all it took to make her smile, than Dan would be happy to talk to Lily, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Serena threw the covers off her and ran to get ready. She grabbed the plate of toast and a hand full of clothing. Dan just laughed and Serena raced around like a rabbit.

* * *

Serena raced out the back door as Dan went downstairs to talk to Lily. Lily sat there in her chair with her glasses and the morning paper. Dan gazed at the ring before speaking up.

"Morning." Lily cheered.

"Morning. Can we talk?"

"Surely Daniel."

Daniel? Not even his mother called him that. On occasion Chuck would say it just because it annoyed him, or he was trying to sound oddly proper.

"It's about you and my dad."

"I know it's not easy, but we're in love."

"Well so are me and Serena. It's awkward to date while you guys are getting married."

"If we stopped dating every time you two decided to give it another shot, the wedding hall would be banning us."

"Wow that's harsh. Sounds like you don't believe in us."

"I do, you changed my daughter and I'm forever grateful. But you two have more secrets and problems that Dr. Phil can't control. Don't take this the wrong way, but did you ever think that maybe it's our turn at this."

"Yes fifth time the charm, right? You don't get it. You're daughter and I are begging you not to do this."

Dan walked away before Lily could even react. He knew he couldn't call Serena yet because she was with Rufus. Dan would just have to wait.

* * *

Serena knocked on the loft door. She hoped Rufus wasn't home. She hadn't prepared anything to say. She would just have to wing it and hope for the best. Rufus pulled open the door and greeted her with a smile. Serena just walked right in without looking him in the eye.

"Dan isn't here."

"I came here to talk to you."

"That's a surprise. What's on your mind?"

"It's about you and my mom."

"I know it's hard to take, but in time everything will be fine."

"I don't want fine. I'm okay with you're random dating, but a wedding?"

"It's not up to you." Rufus put down in coffee in distain.

"I asked my mom once not to go away with you, because I felt me and Dan were forever and had something real."

"Then you two broke up, right? She told me the reason she couldn't go and I understood. It's different now."

"What makes you think she won't listen to me again?" Serena got pushy and angry.

"Listen, I don't want you to make me out to be the bad guy. If you want to be with my son, then be with him. I know it's awkward and crazy but you can't stop love. Nothing can, no one will."

Serena let his words sink in as she walked away. She texted Dan to meet her at a coffee house in an hour. Serena thought this would change everything but they were too stubborn.

* * *

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Listen to my dad."

"Are you serious, that's gross."

"We're letting them win by not being together."

"Their engagement party is Friday. How are we gonna act like it's fine? Like we're not hurting."

"We hold each others hand. We don't let the other one fall. Serena, I love you, I'm not gonna let them stop us this time."

Serena looked into Dan's eyes. If he could guide her through this whole thing, then she would strap in for the ride. Serena grabbed the two coffees and got a cab for her and Dan. She was determined to be together. Serena stared out the cab window and remembered their date. How cute and funny she thought Dan was, and how he saved her from her mom and the party that night. It was time to let him save her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Reviews make me happy =)**

* * *

"Serena, I have to hang up now. My dad has been calling and texting me. He knows I've been staying with you at the hotel or thinks I've fallen into a ditch." Dan paused to let Serena talk. "Yes, I will call you back, I love you too."

Dan hung up the phone and ran up the loft steps. He wanted to get the conversation over with his dad. He had been running errands all week. Tonight was their rehearsal dinner and tomorrow was the wedding. Dan and Serena had avoided their parents since their operation to stop the wedding had failed. They rented a hotel room and just hid out there. They know seeing their parents all lovey dovey was the last thing they needed.

"I'm home." Dan yelled.

"Good soon, there's something I need to ask."

"No more errands dad. I'm sick of picking up weird floral arrangements and the old ladies asking if I'm of legal age to get married or gay."

"No, it's nothing like that. Will you be my best man?"

"Um..."

"I know it's a lot to take on, but you're the one I want standing up there with me."

Dan felt guilty saying no but didn't want to say yes.

"Yea, okay dad. I can't guarantee a great speech or anything." Dan attempted to laugh.

"This means everything to me."

* * *

Serena waited around the hotel room for Dan to call back. She felt her phone vibrate on the dresser. It was Lily. She ignored the first two calls and let them go right to voicemail, but a third ignore would be rude, so she picked up.

"What mom?"

"We need to talk."

"Unless it's to tell me you realize this is a mistake then we have nothing to talk about."

"I want you as my maid of honor." Lily sounded earnest.

"Being the maid of honor at weddings three and four should of been enough."

"Serena please."

"No mom. I don't believe in this or any of your marriages to be honest."

Lily hung up. Dan texted Serena saying that he would be getting ready at the loft and would pick her up at the hotel.

Serena put the curlers in her hair and started on her makeup. This wasn't how she imagined getting ready for her mom's wedding, all alone and angry. She slipped on her pink dress and started to removed the curls. She throw in some product and waited near the door for Dan. She sat they ripping paper as Dan walked in.

"Is that your wedding present to your mom?"

"No it's a speech I wrote. A just in case she got married again."

"Well you're in luck."

"I can't read the words I don't mean. She asked me to be her maid of honor."

"Yea, I'm my dad's best man."

"How can they ask us to stand there with them."

"Cause maybe it's for real, maybe I can't just let my dad do this alone. I thought my parents would be together forever but my mom chose to lose us. Maybe my dad has found the one even if it is your mom."

* * *

Serena stayed silent the whole way. She still couldn't wrap her head around any of this. They sat at the table with all these guest who pretended to be happy but where really gossiping the second Lily turned her back.

Rufus got up to make his speech.

"When I first met Lily I knew she was going to be in my life forever, whether I wanted her or not. She drives me crazy, she's stubborn, loud, and does what she needs to in order to protect her family. And I couldn't love her anymore then I did twenty years ago. If I would of given up on her then I would of never have felt this happy. I hope everyone will feel the way we do one day."

Dan grabbed Serena's hand to make sure she was okay. She gentely pushed it a side and tugged on Lily's dress.

"I'll be your maid of honor."

"This makes me so happy."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Dan and Rufus. They deserve to see me go along with this even if I don't."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is the last chapter of this fic.I have new ideas for other fic and this one seems drawn out. Remember to review. Yes I mean all of you lol =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Serena walked into Dan's dressing room. Her purple bridesmaid dress gently brushed the floor. She quietly shut the door behind her and sat herself on the couch. She kicked her legs over the arm of the couch and pushed her hair behind her. Dan walked out of the bathroom fixing his tie. A seductive smile ran across Serena's face.

"How about a quicky before the wedding?"

"How about one after. This way we'll get of of the reception and our parents feeding cake to each other."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around Humphrey, other than your dashing looks."

"I'll take what I can get."

Serena put her hands against his cheeks and kissed him. He put her hands against her bare back. She started to take off his coat but he stopped her.

"As much as I want you, we need to go."

"Wedding's never start on time, especially my moms."

"Well atleast you look better in that dress then that yellow disaster."

They both laughed and went out the door. Rufus met them in the hallway and told them all the guest had arrived. They took their positions in front of the alter and stood facing hundreds of people. The music began but Lily was no where in sight.

"Where's your mom?"

"Are you surprised she's MIA on her wedding."

"But, it's her wedding to my dad. They would never bail."

"I'll find her."

Serena went out to the garden and found her mother sitting on a bench. She thought about just walking away and telling Dan she couldn't find her, but why cause a panic?

"You realize, you need to get married."

"You love that I'm stalling."

"A little bit, but the Humphrey's don't."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry Rufus."

"If you're looking for a scapegoat, pick someone else. Four failed marriages should be enough."

"You seem to have a say on everything in this matter. Speak your mind."

"Just marry him. Live your life. I was never a thought before."

_Spotted: Mamma Van der Woodsen having a heart to heart with her daughter, or as we like to call it a duel. These two fierce ladies are fairly matched, but who will walk away with their Humphrey intact?

* * *

_As Serena made her way in she saw the Lily was following after her. Serena let out a sigh and put on a half smile as she walked passed guest. Lily walked slowly down the aisle, as if to torture everyone else. She smiled as she reached Rufus. And handed her flowers to Serena. Dan made sure the rings were securely in his pocket.

"Have any trouble getting her?" Rufus laughed.

"Just needed one last breath of single air."

The pastor started the ceremony and skipped right passed the part where people say why these two shouldn't be married. The list would be endless. They gave quick vows. They wanted to be husband and wife within a heart beat. The pastor presented them as husband and wife to the entire crowd, and they went in for their kiss. Serena tried to hold back her vomit and eye roll. All the guest go up as they walked together.

They danced their first dance as a couple to a song Rufus had written. It was about when he first say her twenty years ago. The music was touching. Dan took one more look at his speech before grabbing the microphone. He never liked public speaking, so he made the speech short and to the point.

"I have never seen my dad happier than when he is with Lily. He even sings in the shower, badly, but still sings. Take care of each other, and just don't worry about what others think, cause if you listen to all the bad there won't be any good."

"I guess I'll make my speech next." Serena interrupted. "I just want to say, don't take each other for granted. One moment everything could be gone. So please don't mess this up you guys."

"Your speeches were very heartfelt." Blair mocked.

"Well what can do say when your boyfriends dad marries your mom. Hope the honeymoon is great."

"Ew that image."

"You asked for it."

"Well, I guess I can't call you sis anymore."

"Chuck I never liked that, at all."

"Well, it's short lived now."

"Hey, our parents want to see us."

"Excuse us."

Lily handed Dan a box with an envelope.

"What is this."

"Just open it."

Dan undid the ribbon nicely and pushed passed the paper.

"Keys? Oh you shouldn't have."

"What are they to?"

"The loft." Rufus happily interrupted.

"Well Dad me and Serena, we have our own keys."

"We got the lock changes. Now we don't have a key."

"We're giving you the loft. You don't want to live with us, and you're adults now."

Serena and Dan's eyes grew bigger. They had this speechless yet happy looks on their face. They took a few pictures for the wedding album, then Rufus and Lily let them leave so they could have time alone together away from all this crazy. Dan turned the keys into the lock and pushed open the door. He peeked in His dad's room and everything was gone. Jenny's room was still setup incase she came over for visits.

"This feels weird. Doesn't it?"

"Um not really. I mean it was your house."

"But no it's ours."

"You know what we should do first?"

"Oh I have an idea Dan."

"Burn my dads bed. Just the image alone."

"Or we can go to your bed."

"Better idea."

Serena tore Dan's jacket off as he ran his fingers through her hair. She puller on his tie and led him to the bed. She pushed him down and straddled his hips. She slowly pushed her dress straps down. He lifted his upper body and he kissed her shoulder. Serena's eyes rolled as she let Dan unzip her. She attacked his neck and pushed him down again. Her pushed her hair out of the way as she moved further down on his hips. Finally there was no interruptions, and they had a place to call their own.


End file.
